this chain of events
by E.MorrowluvWordz
Summary: This event was actually happening. This was now their new world.
_*****Author's Note: February 21, 2016 will always be bittersweet to me. Richonne became canon (YES!) and also that was the day I found out my cousin and best friend had died. He was a geek of sorts, just like me and he loved The Walking Dead, just like me. He was #TeamRichonne at heart and I know that he would have been just as happy as everyone (including me) who knew that they were meant to be. So this is my little dedication to him. I hope you all enjoy the lil' tale. This will only be two parts. Just something short, sweet and hot. LOL ... LONG. LIVE. RICHONNE!*****_

* * *

 _"What do you want for you?"_

It was the question Deanna asked the solemn faced warrior from her deathbed. What the beautiful, dark samurai fought like a wild beast for?

A piece of normal that nowadays felt like a crazy man's fevered dream. That selfish wish Michonne prayed for every time she held Judith close or smiled at Carl or when she watched Rick as his mind wandered.

Tonight that piece of normal presented itself in the form of a stale pack of breath mints with a slightly torn wrapper.

"Got you something." He handed her the small prize.

"So it's this instead of the toothpaste?" Michonne chuckled at herself more than at him.

Rick, her leader, her best friend...the man she dreamt about during her rare moments of peaceful sleep.

"Mmmhmm..." His voice was tired and rough but underneath was that rare happiness bleeding right through. "Well I do have a crate of toothpaste for you but it's currently at the bottom of the lake."

"So you had a _**day**_?!" She gave him a surprised stare and it made him want to tell her the whole wild tale of the strange man called Jesus who probably was a ninja in a past life.

"Yeah. All on account of your dental hygiene. " He smiled and let his hand pat hers.

She didn't catch how he secretly held his breath hoping that this prize would please her just the same even though it wasn't what his samurai initially wanted.

"Have your mints."

It's been theorized that the planets and stars all began with the event called the Big Bang. A large scaled evolution which consisted of a timeline of cosmic events that lead to the Big One. A composition of raw energy, light matter and high temperatures that played over an infinite amount of lifetimes. Its crescendo gave birth to our Earth, moons and Suns.

This new world that was taking place in the comfort of a quiet, dimly lit living room began at the first electrified charge that erupted when their fingers touched. Maybe it was the setting and the atmosphere of this exact moment that set off the next chain of events. The company was right and despite those precious lives they left behind, the timing was perfect. Their fates were already called. The ground work began when their eyes first connected through a prison fence.

So this is what free falling feels like...

Beautiful and terrifying, abandon and fear. It caught deep in Michonne's gut with a flash and pushed her heart to give chase.

She saw no safety net or soft landing at the end of the fall. All that surrounded them were just a rushing excitement enveloping the flesh. Nipples stood rigid, breaths labored, lower cores slick quicker than a magician's slight of hand and heavy crotches lengthened and throbbed with the echoes of the racing heart of its owner. Her rush transformed into flesh and came in the form of curly brown hair, intense sky blue eyes and a rugged bowlegged walk that always caught her secretly panting over. Pouty pink lips that ensnared her eyes every time he spoke to her.

She touched his face in disbelief that this was truly happening. The pads of her fingertips danced over the stubble of his beard. Her wide eyes never left his. She finally let herself be spellbound, wrapped in the magic of him.

That little fairytale, that small pretty pebble she held onto because of its shimmer, something now rare for this damn destroyed world. Its allure kept the warrior putting one foot in front of the other.

It kept her blade sharp.

It made her focus ironclad into finding a place to live and not just survive.

His mouth consumed hers. Ragged breath pushed into her lungs from his lips. Life breathed from them both.

His rough hands slid along her thighs, gripping the plump flesh of her round ass. He moved her how he wanted her. She was still reeling in the shock that her dreams were actually coming to life. He kissed the dazed gaze off of her face with a smile of his own.

Confirmation came in a slow deep drag of his hardness nestling in the delta of her open thighs. Passion made her moan his name as his teeth nibbled the arched length of her neck. Reassurance happened when her name became a breathless mantra echoing inside her ears.

He was not a dream in passing.

This event was actually happening. This was now their new world.


End file.
